Celestial Sins
by Bayonate
Summary: A fallen son of the Creator. A shameless princess. Each needing to overcome a Cardinal Sin that rests in them. Can they find peace in a life of solitude or companionship? Rated T for sexual themes and religion-related themes. Rating is subject to change. I do not own MLP. Looking for cover.
1. The Fall

_**Bayonate: Greetings readers. I have had this idea in my head for maybe over half a year. I really hope I can write well. Thanks to Wild Heart1997 again for becoming my new editor. I hope y'all enjoy the first chapter of **__**Celestial Sins**__**!**_

_**Wild Heart1997: I'm privileged to be working with Bayonate and hope you all enjoy reading the story!**_

Alicorns, beings that possessed the power of magic, flight, and strength, were above the pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies. The alicorns were limitless in what they could do, almost achieving perfection. Balance needed to be restored. The Creator took the 7 Cardinal Sins: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride, and planted 1 Cardinal Sin into each alicorn. If the alicorn fails to overcome his/her Cardinal Sin, then they will be cursed with immortality. They were to watch as their loved ones passed away as they remained unchanged. As time passed the Cardinal Sin in an alicorn will grow until it is almost impossible for the alicorn to overcome it. If the alicorn overcomes his/her Cardinal Sin, they will be allowed to die and go to Skies White, the home of the Creator, his angels, and those who have passed.

**October 31, 300 BNN (Before Nightmare Night) ****  
><strong>**Lodre August Creatorus' POV**

"Master August, you must get up! Your meeting with the Creator is in half an hour!" A voice screams.

My ice blue eyes flutter open as I am greeted by a blast of light. I look away and get out of my emperor-sized bed I let out a yawn and stretch my limbs. I look around my octagonal room. I see my friend, Seraphim Platinum, running around hysterical.

Platinum was a gorgeous white mare with faint pink and silver highlights in her mane, accompanied by a pair of youthful green eyes with thick lashes. Her mane flows freely across her perfect neck. She also was a seraphim, who served as my personal guard. Above her normal pair of wings floated two more pairs of wings that served like extra hooves for her. Her personality was a serious one when it came to work, but she was actually a shy pony. She always wanted to prove that she is the best by going above and beyond the call. This often results in her causing an accident and embarrassing herself. She hates this because it draws eyes onto her, which she already does with her beautiful looks. Funny, right?

Barely awake, I see her opening all the curtains of the 4 large windows in my room, signaling the start of a new day. I begin to walk over my bathroom, head drooped. Abruptly, I am knocked off my hooves. I instinctively unfurl my wings to cushion my fail. With a crash and somepony yelping, I am on the ground with my rear slightly in pain. I open my eyes to see Seraphim Platinum, eyes closed, on top of me. My wings were strangely wrapped protectively around her. Slowly her eyes open, until they shoot open upon noticing whose chest she was on. I look at her stoically, not knowing how to react (I mean come on! It's in the morning!). She on the other hoof was reacting. Her cheeks became red and eyes widened taking in the situation she was in. I see her eyes wonder down my toned, white, groomed body, until returning to my face with an even redder face. Our eyes lock. Platinum tries to break away, but her eyes couldn't.

"Ahem"

I turn to see Seraphim Diamond, standing at the doorway with a smirk. Diamond was identical to Platinum with a great body and looks. The only difference was personality, her eyes, and her mane, which has pink with white and gold highlights. Her eyes were a bright ruby red, which would draw in stallions like mad. She was a chatty, social pony. Like Platinum, she was serious when it came to work, but, unlike Platinum, she would do the bare minimum. In her spare time, she would embarrass young stallion angels, discuss "news" with other mares, and flirt.

Platinum jumps off of me and refuses to look at me. I just pick myself up and go into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Knowing that with Diamond seeing what happened, it will be a long day as I let out a sigh.

After showering and washing, I look at the gold-framed mirror. In it, I see myself, the son of the Creator. I am perfect in every way. My wings were strong, my horn was tall, my mane was glorious, and my looks were dashing. My father would warn me of my pride, but how can I not be proud of who I am? I mean, come on! How many ponies are the sons of the great Creator? One, only one, and that pony is me! I do one last check-up on myself. My white body was well-groomed, and my coat glowed in the light. My mane, which was a navy blue and the tips were glowing crayola blue, was in my usual hairstyle. My mane would go up past my ears forming something like part of a mane of a lion. My mane also barely covered my eyes and flowed freely down my neck and onto my shoulders. I had part of my mane that was especially long that flowed down my left side. At the end, a gold pendant with the Creatorus crest was clipped on. I unfurled my wings to inspect them. My wings were by far the largest and longest of any pony and the underside was pale blue. My feathers seem to be in working condition. I leave my bathroom to see a chatty Diamond and an embarrassed Platinum, who at the moment was drawing circles with her right hoof.

"-I still can't believe my friend, Platinum, ACCIDENTLY fell on our prince! Going 'above and beyond the call' of being his guard, eh?" says an excited Diamond.

"Well, I- Uh-" stutters Platinum.

I ask in my smooth voice. "You two ready to go?"

"Why, yes, Your Highness." Diamond replies with a mischievous glint in her red eyes.

"Huh!? I mean, yes, Your Highness." says Platinum.

Diamond comes to my right side as Platinum comes to my left side. We exit my room and into the hall. We begin to walk towards the double staircase. The floor was red velvet carpet. The white walls were decorated with gold and countless pieces of art. After going down the white marble staircase, we enter the main hall. I see many angels milling about. Diamond peels off my right side and trots to a large group of mares. As I walked by, I strain my ears to hear Diamond. I heard a few whispers and then a loud collective gasp. I turn my head like all the other angels in the hall to look at the group. They all had their wide eyes on Platinum, who had decided to use me as a pony shield against the stares. Glancing at Platinum, her face quickly turns burning crimson and cowers. Letting out a sigh, I return to my walk out the building as Platinum stumbles behind me.

Once we exited the white building, I look out at Skies White. As its name defined, it was a white city in the sky. With magic, the city would fly around the world, far above the reaches of any pegasi. The city practically glowed white from the bright sun that it was usually exposed to. The polished cobblestone streets stretched for miles and so did the buildings. There were offices, homes, temples, and mares. Oh the mares. I got to say that Skies White had the most beautiful mares. Of course, many have fallen for me, but I rejected them all. I have yet to find a mare worthy of becoming my queen. This thought brought out my signature smirk. With the accompaniment of resonating clops, Diamond returns to my side.

"Had your fun, Diamond?" I asked Diamond, not glancing at her.

"Enough for this morning, Master August." I could picture the wide smile on her face.

I crane my neck to look at Platinum. "And you, Platinum? Did you have fun this morning?"

Looking up at me, Platinum breaks into a blush. "Your Highness, please do not put it that way. It sounds like we did something."

"Oh-. Like what Platinum? Please elaborate for your prince." My mischievousness shined through my smirk.

Platinum immediately turns the other way. "Uh- Like- You know…"

"I know what…?"

I get bumped on my right and look at Diamond.

"Lord August, you are the one having too much fun this morning."

I let out a chuckle. "You're right Diamond." I turn to Platinum, who still refused to look at me. "I'm sorry, Platinum. Can you forgive me?"

She pouts. "I'm not sure…"

"How about I let you do more than fall on top of me? I'll let you ride-"

"PRINCE LODRE AUGUST CREATORUS! We must get going to see your father." exclaims Diamond with an irritated expression. Could it be jealously?

"Fine." I say like a colt deprived of his amusement.

Diamond let out a smile as we went down the steps to enter the main road. As we walked further, Platinum got over her embarrassment but would look away when our gazes met. Platinum stuck to my side, but Diamond on the other hoof was all over the place. She would greet some friends, flirt with some passing stallions, and look at what was there to buy in the stalls.

Once we reached the end of the main road, I look up that the largest building in Skies White. It was a white marble pyramid; it had a temple on top and was tall as a skyscraper. Unlit bonfires lay on each side of every level of the building. Vegetation freely grew on it. Floating aqueducts carried water to and from the temple. Each level also has waterfalls. At the last level, the water would fall into the abyss of the sky. It was a great sight and was called the Totality Temple of Creatorus (Imagine a Roman-style Mayan Temple with a Garden of Eden slapped onto it). The only problem I had with this structure was how long it took to climb it. The stairs would take forever.

Unfurling my large wings, I say," Race y'all", as I leap into the air.

"No fai-" Diamond's voice gets cut off as I speed away from my two guards. The steps of the temple became a white blur as I race up the temple's side. After 3 minutes, I reach the top. In front of me was the actual temple. It was very much like the structure it sat on. There was water, vegetation, unlit bonfires, and white marble.

_Whoosh!_ I turn around to see Diamond and Platinum panting. Diamond was on the ground wheezing from the flight.

"Tired?"

"Absolutely not, your Highness!" stated Platinum, even though she was clearly sweating.

I turn and begin to walk into the temple. I walk past rows upon rows of towering columns. The air went from cool to cold and fresh. My hoofsteps echoed throughout the empty temple. The light from the outside quickly faded to darkness. After a few minutes of walking, I reach the center of the temple with my guards at my sides. It was a large clear pool of water with aqueducts supplying it with a continuous supply of water. In the pool, lotus plants were in full bloom. The pink flowers gently sway with the gentle breeze that sweeps through the temple. The air was fragrant. In the center of the circular pool was a circular platform. On it was a seven-hoof tall white crystal called the Bringful. Almost like the crystal had sight, the crystal glowed when it caught sight of me. Now came the worst part.

I bow as well as my guards. "Good morning, Father."

A bolt of blue energy shot out of the crystal and took the form of an alicorn that was taller than me. The form glowed various colors.

"Silence, colt! You're late by 5 minutes!"

I wince with his words. "I'm sorry, Father. I met some obstacles."

"You call a mare falling on you an obstacle!" yells my father.

How did he know? "Yes?" I whimper.

"You slept in, you fool! Your arrogance knows no bounds! This isn't the first time you are late to a meeting with me! You have caused countless of problems with that attitude of yours. You need to be taught a lesson about humility."

"No! I don't, Father!" I exclaim, quickly regretting my outburst.

"Silence! Now, you dare talk back to me! I am your father! I am done dealing with you! Starting now, you are no longer my son!"

I gasp. My eyes grow wide. My father has just disowned me! My life is over!

My FORMER father continues. "You have nurtured the cardinal sin of Pride in you! If you want to return to Skies White and become my son once more, you must overcome your cardinal sin!"

Bowing as low as I could, until my head touched the cold marble, I stutter,"T-thank you, Fath-"

"What was that!?"

"I-I-I mean, th-thank you, Master Creatorus. What do you mean by 'return'?"

"Like this." He shoots a bolt of energy at my hooves.

The marble underneath me falls into the sky below and so did I. I was falling.

"Master August!" I hear as Diamond and Platinum call after me.

As I fell from grace, I felt a searing pain on my back. I twist my neck to see my wings losing their beautiful blue white feathers. The wind sweeps them away from me. Fear grasps hold of me. Suddenly, a more intense pain took hold of me. I see my flesh being exposed at points where my wings were connected to me. Blood erupts from the gaping wound. I watch with terror as my muscles tear apart till I saw the white of my bones. My wings are torn away from me with the sound of twisting flesh and disappear into thin air. I feel my form shrink until I was the size of an average pony. The stumps of my wings disappear as my coat changes colors. My groomed white coat changes to a sickly green. My mane shortens and alters to pure black one. I look down to see the ground fast approaching. I see that I was falling into the Equestrian city of Canterlot. I realize this and turn look at the location of my crash landing. It was a muddy ditch made of cobblestone.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I let out until I blacked out from the impact.

I had fallen. This day will be the longest, indeed.

**Meanwhile back at the Totality Temple of Creatorus...**

**The Creator/Master Creatorus' POV**

I watch as my FORMER son fell down towards Equestria. Seraphim Diamond and Seraphim Platinum cry after him. Platinum looks up at me.

"Master, what do Seraphim Diamond and I do now?" She questions.

"You shall continue your current duty of protecting Lodre August Crea-" I stop myself," I mean Lodre August. You will continue to watch over him but can only intervene if his life is in danger of being ended by another being."

"What if he-he kills himself?" Diamond sputters out.

"Oh that," I smile to myself. "He cannot die. He shall experience pain like a mortal pony. He will be cursed to the land below until he overcomes his cardinal sin. I leave him in your care. I have more important business to deal with than a foolish fallen colt."

**No One's POV**

Diamond and Platinum nod and jump into the hole the Creator created, diving after Lodre August Creatorus, disappearing into the clouds. The glow emitted by the Bringful fades as Creatorus' presence leaves the temple. All became silent in the temple as life in Skies White moved on; no pony knowing that their prince has left them.

**In the Morning of November 13, 1 BNN**

**In Princess Celestia's Chambers...**

**No One's POV**

Princess Celestia stretches as she gets out of her bed. She looks over at a mirror to examine herself after another night full of activity. Princess Celestia's body was slender and beautiful; her looks unmatched. She had mastered the ability of seduction and could bed anypony she wished with a simple suggestive look. She was an alicorn, and unlike most she loved the curse of immortality. Her cardinal sin was lust, and her daily nightly activities proved it. She would bed any handsome stallion that she saw at any day, anytime. She was truly a whore.

Seeing that she was filthy, she goes into her bathroom to clean up. Once she finished and entered her chambers again, her horn glows gold. The figure of an exhausted stallion is levitated out of her bed. She wipes his memory of last night and teleports him back to his residence. Celestia let out a sigh as she looked at the mess on her bed. Using magic, she quickly removes evidence of last night and walks over to her balcony. Celestia raises the Sun and lets out a smile as her turquoise, light green, and pink mane flowed in the invisible breeze. It was time for another day of hunting and a bit of work on the side.

**In the Afternoon...**

The fallen prince sneezes as he hugs the side of the very ditch that he fell into over 299 years ago. The air reeks of rotten food and garbage. The fallen prince scratches his black mane in the effort of removing some lice. Adorned on his body and nothing like his royal robes from before, he wore rags and worn blankets. His coat was unkempt and dirty. Mud caked him. Maggots fed on the flesh of his left foreleg, a result of an infected wound caused by a cut. A growl could be heard from the empty stomach of August. Bags were under August's ice cold eyes. His eyes no longer showed a powerful pony but instead a broken one. He cursed his immortality, something that he thought he would never do. He was now a unicorn, but his magic charged at such a slow rate that only simple magic like levitation could be achieved. He slowly saved his magic for a moment of opportunity. He had been shamed and fell from grace. As soon as he came around that day, he attempted suicide. It didn't work. He tried getting crushed by a wagon, jumping off a cliff, beheading, impalement, bleeding out, being burnt alive, and drowning. August shuddered as he remembered being burned alive and drowning. He couldn't die. The air quickly got colder as night fell. August retreats to his shelter, a spot under a cobblestone bridge that was relatively sheltered from the elements.

As August let out a sigh to prepare for a long night, he heard hoofsteps above him. Princess Celestia was on the bridge with a few guards, admiring something in a soft blue box.

"Princess Celestia, we must return to the castle quickly." says a worried guard.

Celestia pouts from the constant pestering of her guard. "I know. I know. I just wanted to get these earrings before they sold out. They're limited edition you know! They look so-AHHHHHHHH!" Celestia trips as the blue box goes over the side of the bridge and into the ditch where August was staying.

August sees a box fall in front of him and the groan of a pony that tripped. Thinking of the food he could get from selling these earrings, August leaps out from under the bridge. Snatching the box with his magic, he starts to run and trip down the ditch. Celestia quickly gets up to see a shadowy figure trying to make a getaway with her recent purchase.

Throwing up a hoof, she screeches, "Guards! Stop him!"

The guards nod as 2 earth ponies jumped into the dirty ditch to give chase, while 2 pegasi take off to slow August down, even though he was already crippled. August grunts with effort as he struggles to get away. He had tried stealing before but wasn't really successful. He hopes that this time he will be successful and get a full belly. Reinvigorated by that thought, August ignores the pain in his left foreleg as he begins to fully gallop.

"Stop! In the name of Princess Celestia!" screams a pegasus guard.

"Fuck you!" August retorts.

"Last chance! Give it up and we won't hurt you!" says a fast approaching earth guard.

"Bullshit!" _I have no choice._ August thinks as he senses the guards bearing down on him.

Quickly turning around, August's horn glows blue. Drawing out the magic that he had stored for decades, neon blue circles, arrows, and characters of an ancient language appear around him as a powerful wind blows up around him. The guards grind to a screeching halt as more guards arrive at the scene. Blue fire encompasses August as he begins to glow. Unicorn guards begin to fire bolts of energy at him, but, raising a hoof, shields appear, breaking the bolts. Pouring more magic into his spell, August grunts from the stress as sweat coats him. Princess Celestia watches from a distance, curious of what will happen. Once the spell had finished preparing, realization dawns upon her face.

"Guards retreat!" screams Princess Celestia in desperation.

She was too late as tens of inscribed circles appear around August. Arrows of blue energy and covered in fire shoot out from the geometric shapes, impaling themselves into the retreating royal guards. The screams of guards fill the night as they lay on the ground. Their armor had shattered, their lives intact, and they were knocked out. Almost draining himself from the spell, August weakly turns back around to get away. Celestia herself leaps into the air to give chase as pegasi guards accompany her. Looking over his shoulder, August sees Celestia's silhouette against the starry night sky. Using the last remaining magic he had, he cast a self-destruct spell on himself. A crazed-smirk appears on August's dirty face. He was going to steal these earrings and get some food or die trying. Celestia charges her horn and fires a binding spell at August. Unable to dodge, August falls into the mud, gold magic chains tying him up. The blue box hits the ground and slides away from him.

"Fuck." he whispers to himself.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

This is a very interesting pony indeed. I look down at the bound pony. Slowly, I descend with my guard and approach the downed pony. I look over his body to see it covered in sweat, mud, and rags. His black tail twitches back and forth. I notice that his left foreleg had a gaping wound and I could see maggots in it. Hiding my disgust, I look at his face. What drew the most attention were his eyes. His eyes were ice cold blue. The lovely shade of blue found in ice was in his eyes. I see no fear in his eyes but a crazed animal. I look over to see one of my guards recovering my brand new earrings.

"Well?"

I look down to see the mysterious pony with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know that spell?" I ask. The spell he used was ancient and long-forgotten by modern ponies.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly I'm talking about." I spit out. I was slightly getting agitated by his attitude. "The spell you used was the Gate of Arrow Hall, a spell that was forgotten hundreds of years ago."

"Whaaaaaaa-" A sarcastic smile was on the pony's face. "You must be seeing things princess. Now, let me go."

"Why would I let you go!?" I was slightly enraged. "You killed tens of guards."

"Ah buh buh buh. I'll stop you right there. I injured those guards. They will be fine in the morning and will walk away with a nasty bruise. I shot the little colts with nice faces, well, in the face." The pony let out a laugh.

"Oh really?" I ask with a dark look. I tighten his binds. He stops laughing. "Guard, check the 'injured'."

After 3 minutes, the guard returned. "They are unconscious, Princess. None of them are dead."

I let out a sigh off relief and look at the pony, who was now sporting a larger smirk. "I suppose I should thank you for not killing anypony."

"So you'll let me go with those earrings."

"Absolutely not! You are going to jail for assault and theft!"

"Death is better. It's a shorter route." The pony says as he begins to glow blue again.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like I have DONE!? I have casted a self-destruct spell on myself. Anything within 50 hooves of me will be destroyed along with me." A maniacal smile appears on his contorted face.

This pony really is crazy! I have to get everypony to safety!"Look Mister... What is your name?"

"Your not worthy of getting my name." He flatly states.

"What do you mean I am not worthy!?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Celestia think about who has all the pieces right now."

I back down. I whisper to my guards, "Get everypony in the vicinity to safety."

"Hey! No pony move or else you're all going down with me."

"Look. Mister, let's talk about this." I say slowly, not wanting to aggravate him further.

"Alright. You give me the earrings, let me go, and no pony gets hurt. Sound good?"

"How do I know you won't just self-destruct, when we catch you again?"

"Fine, I'll remove the spell when I get a safe distance away."

"Alright, deal."

I cast an invisibility spell on my binding spell and loosen the magical chains. I also cast a magic jamming spell. I disguise my spells by making the mystery pony think I am just using my magic to hoof him the earrings. As his magic grabs hold of the box and our magic touches with each other, I run a scan on his magic. What I find shocks me. It was like his body was serving as a prison, a limiter for him. Underneath his body, I sense a huge reservoir of magic. It was more than the magic I could muster. It was probably even more than Discord. Who is this pony? Was he a god? A shiver runs down my spine.

Before I could ask question, "Thank you!" he exclaims as he runs off.

**Lodre August Creatorus' POV**

Fuck yes! Full belly night back on, plus I saw the hottest mare that I have ever seen in my immortal life! After 5 minutes of hobbling away, I stop to rest. Sweat glistened on my coat. My breaths were frantic as this mortal body almost exploded from the spell I used combined with the running. Suddenly, gold chains wrap around my body again. I fall to the ground with a cloud of dust. I sense a jamming spell placed on me, restricting me from using the self-destruct spell that was still on me. Fuck! No full belly tonight... Tears start to stream down my face. I was so close to getting a meal! I hear hoofsteps approach me, and I see only Princess Celestia behind me.

"I'll ask you again. What is your name?" Celestia asks. Damn is she persistent.

"None of your business." I reply tiredly.

"Tell me, please", as she gives me some puppy eyes.

Resisting her looks, I turn away. "N-no." Wait, did I just stutter!?

"Humph. Do you have any friends?"

"Does it look like I have friends?"

"Well, uh, no."

"Stupid mare."

**Princess Celestia's POV**

I can't believe he just called me stupid. I need to figure out who he is!

_He is Lodre August._ A powerful soft feminine voice in my head says.

_Who are you!? What are you doing in my head!?_ I ask to the voice.

_All will be revealed in time._ The voice replies with a giggle and disappears.

"Your name is Lodre August."

A look of shock and horror appears on his previously-stoic face. "W-what!? How!? No!"

"Your name is Lodre August." I repeat.

"Um, n-no, I'm not."

"Whatever. You're coming with me to the castle and make some friends."

"No! Why!?"

"Because if you make some friends, you might change your ways." Plus, I hope it stops you from using your full power and possibly destroying this entire country.

"I don't need any friends!"

"Either way. You are coming with me to the castle."

Defeat settles into August's ice blue eyes. "Will there be food?" he asks dejectedly.

"Yes." I answer.

"Fine..."

I begin walking and humming as my guards appear and begin dragging him. Tonight was more eventful than having sex with a virgin. Off to the castle we go!

"Hey! Hey! Watch it! There are maggots in my bloody foreleg!" A pony screams as he is dragged away toward the castle.

_**Bayonate: Alright people like I said in my update of **__**Once In a Blue Moon**__**, I need your help. I need scenarios that teach friendship and humility, especially humility, to Lodre August Creatorus. You can either PM me or put it in a review. Review please! I need to know if this idea of mine is as good as I think it is! I will be able to pump out chapters faster than **__**Once In a Blue Moon**__**. Have a great day!**_

_**Wild Heart1997: Hope you enjoyed. Review and show some support by favoriting or following. Enjoy the rest of this story. **_


	2. The Student

_**Bayonate: I will be mostly ditching the dates but will utilize them when I deem it necessary. Summer break has allowed me time to write, so I am doing so.**_

**Lodre August Creatorus' POV**

"Ow!" I yelp as a doctor applied a stinging anointment onto my infested wound. I sat in on a red pillow with a gold outline in a doctor's office in Celestia's castle. I glance around taking in the scientific advances of these mortal ponies. I see various herbs and strange contraptions lying on the towering shelves. On the spotted marble blue counter was a silver bowl. Inside the bowl, the yellow maggots that previously inhabited my left foreleg squirm and desperately search for my flesh. I certainly will not be missing those little bastards. To my left and right were some of Celestia's guards. I feel their eyes boring into me as they watched for any feeble attempts to escape. Hmph! Like they could stop me. If I really wished to, I could escape right now, but I will let the guards feel like they are useful. My eyes return to the doctor. He was a white earth pony that had a well-combed red mane. He seemed to feel my critical ice blue eyes watching him as he began to shiver like my eyes had applied a thin layer of frost onto him. I smirk and begin to think of ways to scare the poor doctor. Unfortunately, coming from the hall outside the office, the princess's yell brought me out of my stupor.

"Doctor Band-Aid! Is that wound treated yet!?"

Quickly bandaging my left foreleg, the doctor replies," Yes, your Highness! The patient's leg has been treated."

"Good," the princess says as she enters the office.

"I request to see the patient later for inspection of the wound when it has begun to heal." The doctor notes to Princess Celestia.

"It can be arranged." She says as her eyes carefully watched me.

"Come, Lodre, we have much to do today." Princess Celestia says, moving towards to double doors.

"But it's the middle of the night!" I said, looking out the window into the starry night sky.

With a little wave and gold glow of her horn, rays of sunlight blast through the window, burning my eyes.

"Nope. It's morning! I just didn't raise the sun yet. Now, off we go."

I could not protest as I felt a hard nudge from one of the guards. Stumbling onto my hooves, I followed her while muttering curses under my breath. We had breakfast, which I consumed plate after plate of greens and flowers. After that, she took me to the royal library. Stopping in front of the gold double wooden doors, Princess Celestia gestures towards to door. Grumbling, I push open the door only for a stack of 50 books fall on me. Thoroughly disoriented by this, I hear the warped apologies of some pony. Opening my eyes, I see a purple mare with a mane of royal blue, purple, and dark pink and a juvenile purple dragon with green spikes.

"I'm so sorry sir. I sometimes get carried away by my studies. I'm so sorry sir." The purple mare screams repetitively.

"Yeah, real sorry." The little dragon says echoing the apologies of the mare.

"Whatever." I grumble out, pushing them away and rubbing my head.

"Ah, Twilight and Spike, good morning. Lodre, I would like to introduce to you my student, Twilight Sparkle, and her assistant, Spike. Twilight and Spike meet Lodre August." Princess Celestia says as she stops by my right.

"Nice to meet you, Lodre August. Once again, I am so so so sorry about the books."

"Yeah! Nice to meet you, Lodre."

I grumble in response.

"Now that you all have become acquainted, I sending you three to Ponyville to prepare its Summer Sun Celebration. Besides making sure the festival is a success, I require you, Lodre and Twilight, to make some friends." The princess informs us with a beaming smile.

What!? Before I could voice my protest, Twilight Sparkle beat me to it.

"But, my studies are making me believe we are on the precipice of disaster! I believe that Nightmare Moon is returning tonight! You can't have me go to Ponyville to prepare for a festival in the wake of this event! Nightmare Moon is going to return tonight. Today! Tonight! In several hours! We have to prepare for her!"

I gawk at Twilight and, sneaking a glance at Princess Celestia, I see a very pretty shocked mare.

"Bah! Oh, Twilight, you need to stop reading all these dusty old books and go out more often. Make some friends or maybe find a coltfriend! It will do wonders on your mental and physical health. Now, off you go."

Before Twilight to could say anything more, Princess Celestia flies out the library and into the floor. Poking my head out the door, I see the princess getting further and further down the adorned hall until I couldn't see her more. Suddenly, I am grabbed by the shoulders. My wide blue eyes are suddenly staring into the purple eyes of a hysterical Twilight.

"Does she not understand the gravity of what will be happening tonight!? Nightmare Moon is returning! Returning! Why does the princess not believe me!? Is it because I am a bad student!? It must be it! I'll show the princess that I am the best student she ever had! I will prove my worth to her by completing this task to convince her of the approaching danger! Yeah! That's it."

I don't care, you crazy mare! Just let me go! As if she heard me, she drops me and starts packing her things. Once again, she hurts my head, but at least she was not bombarding me with apologies this time. Are mortal ponies this crazy!? Before I could collect my thoughts, a purple glow engulfs me. In a blink of an eye, I was zooming to Ponyville in a royal carriage pulled by a pair of pegasi with a purple mare set on proving herself to her teacher along with her sidekick. Praise the Creator for this series of fortunate events!

_**Bayonate: I do not have the motivation to stick with this story long-term, but I do want to finish it. As you can see, I have parts of this chapter that are very vague. :P I currently want to improve my drawing skills and start new fanfics in other fandoms. What do y'all think? Should I skip to the finale or do y'all want to see the actual growth of Lodre's humility? Tell me in the reviews. Sorry to everyone that has been eagerly waiting for an update. I know it has been awhile. Thanks to Wild Heart1997 for editing.**_


	3. The Beginning

_**Bayonate: Well, I am glad that people still enjoy this story. I guess I can try to detail Lodre's transformation. Thanks for the reviews HYBRID BATTLESHIP INFINITY210 and Discordant Night. Remember people this story's rating has a high probability of being changed to M, mainly due to Celestia. See y'all at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy.**_

_** Discordant Night: Twilight is in here because I am tying the story to the show. It makes my life easier because I can simply alter some things to make it a lesson of humility. Though, I would like to have some original scenarios that teach Lodre humility. I leave it to the fans to participate in this story by coming up with original scenarios. I would really appreciate it. I like to have my fans participate in my story in some way to keep them engaged. It worked out well for "Once In a Blue Moon". Thanks for your reviews!**_

_**Wild Heart1997: I too am also glad you are all enjoying the story. Not really anything else to say so enjoy. **_

**No One's POV**

Upon arriving at Ponyville, Twilight forces Lodre to accompany her for her errands. Not wanting to hear her complain, Lodre obliges. Soon, he regrets his decision as he meant more mares almost as crazy as Twilight. Some pink mare gave him a migraine from her constant movement and rapid-fire speech. Next, Twilight and Lodre met the Apple Family. Lodre was promptly buried under all the apple cuisine. Fortunately, Twilight and Spike forgot about him and continued their errands. Once Lodre ate himself out of the apple tomb, he went to library just in time to be blasted by confetti. Twilight, Spike, and Lodre were being thrown a Pinkie Pie party. Instead of trying to make friends, he hid himself in the basement with a bottle of apple cider, until it was time for the celebration.

**Lodre August Creatorus' POV**

I let out a sigh of relief as the celebration was about to begin. I could finally talk to Celestia and beg her to take me away. Of course, I can simply run if I wished, but her guards would hunt me down.

I was taken out of my thoughts as the mayor announced, "Presenting her highness, Princess Celestia!"

Cheers, clapping, and stomping erupt from the gathered celebration goers. I gave a half-hearted clap as I awaited the princess' rump- I mean appearance. After the welcome died, the princess still has not appeared. As I scanned the audience, an obvious cloud of confusion covered them.

A pretty white mare with a royal purple mane appears and screams, "She's gone!"

Suddenly, the balcony on which Celestia was supposed to present herself was covered in a night blue and purple mist. Out of the mist emerged a night version of Princess Celestia. The tall mare had a night black coat and a flowing mane of stars. Since I cared not for mortal affairs, I totally ignore her speech as I examined that rear. It was as nice as Celestia's though in a different way. Unfortunately, the hot alicorn vanishes in a plume, and a hysterical Twilight appears.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" Twilight screams as I felt my migraine from early surface once more.

"Enjoy some apple cuisine." I simply reply.

Casting a scrutinizing glare in my direction, Twilight yells, "How can you think about food when our princess has been kidnapped by Nightmare Moon and all of Equestria is under danger of being casted into eternal night!?"

"That mare's name is Nightmare Moon? Talk about a bad pun."

"What!?"

"Nothing."

The farmer mare trots up to Twilight and puts a comforting hoof onto her side. "Calm down now, sugar. Panicking ain't gon' help anypony. We have to think of a plan to stop Nightmare Moon if we want to save our princess. Right, Rarity?"

The white mare with the purple mane, who appears to be this Rarity, replies, "That's right Applejack! Twilight, we have to figure out a way to save Equestria."

Twilight taps her chin, "I think the library can offer us some way to stop Nightmare Moon."

Applejack jumps, "What are we waitin' for!? Let's go save the princess!"

**Time skip to Manticore Battle…**

"Manticore!" Rarity screams, running away and hiding behind Applejack.

Psh. I could beat manticores any day back when I was prince. I bet I could still do it.

"Don't worry, I still got this ladies." I say as I approach the raging manticore.

"What do you mean 'still'?" Pinkie asks.

"Nothing!" I quickly reply as I charged my horn. My horn let out a spark of energy that blew up in my face. Thrown back, I let out a cough of black smoke.

"Did your basic attack spell just blow up in your face?" Twilight inquires while trying to withhold a chuckle.

Jumping onto my four hooves, I growl, "No!"

Since my magic obviously failed, I charge the manticore head-on. I was quickly dispatched by a quick swing from the manticore's clawed paws. Thrown back, I land in front of the six mares again.

Applejack asks, "You need help partner?"

"No!" I yell.

Getting back up, I charge the manticore again. I spot his right arm retract back for a swing and quickly stop running, allowing my inertia to carry me for the rest of the distance. As I slid across the ground, I lower my head and front end of my body, dodging the manticore's claws in the nick of time. Quickly, pushing down hard on the ground with my rear legs, I launch myself at the manticore's face. Pulling my left foreleg down, I grin as I propelled the foreleg upwards, smashing it into the manticore's chin. Instead of snapping his neck backwards, the manticore just stares down at me. Fuck! I just remembered that this body also made me physically weaker! The manticore's tail stabs me in the abdomen, returning me to the hooves of the six mares for a third time. Pain shoots through me, not coming from my abdomen but from my left foreleg. I bite my lips as I suffered silently.

"You okay?" Fluttershy questions quietly with a concerned look. Her soft caring turquoise eyes stare into mine, and it unnerved me.

Looking away, I grumble, "I'm fine. See." I wave my left foreleg around like it was functioning perfectly, but, in the back of my mind, I let out a slew of curses. I think I broke a bone.

Fluttershy hesitantly accepts my answer and focuses on the problem at hand. Remaining on the ground, I watch as five mares fail in defeating the manticore, until Fluttershy simply tames it by pulling a thorn out of its paw. Shifting as much pressure as I could off my left foreleg, I get up and follow the six mares through the forest. Unfortunately, I was moving extremely slowly, and the mares were starting to notice. They slow down and offer their help, which I hastily turn down. To show I was perfectly fine, I run around a bend in the path behind some menacing trees, only for me curse myself.

Suddenly the voice of one of my two angelic companions begins speaking to me.

**Bayonate: By the way people, quotes that are italic means it is being spoken telepathically, unless I otherwise specify.**

"_Milord, please allow the mortal mare to look at your leg._"

"Not now, Platinum." I rumble.

"_Please milord! I must insist that you allow her to look at your leg!_" Seraphim Platinum desperately begs.

"No!"

Another voice joins the conversation. "_Don't forget that you will remain on this rock if you don't grow up… Milord._" Seraphim Diamond points out.

I swallow hard and surrender to Platinum. I sit down at the edge of the dirt path. Seeing me on the edge of the road, the mares rush up to me, worry evident on their faces.

"Something wrong?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Now for the moment of truth. "Ple-Please, lo-look at…"

I look at the ground and sweat hard.

"Look at what?" Fluttershy inquires further.

"Please, lo-look at… at m-my… leg." I let out. I was now sweating profusely and my head shook erratically out of sheer embarrassment. I could barely keep my head on my neck.

I barely hear a collective sigh of relief as Fluttershy rushes to my side. She expertly makes me a cast from scattered fallen branches and tied them with vines. Continuing our journey, I walk more comfortably. I guess asking for help isn't so bad. Wait! No! No! I could have walked just fine without this stupid cast. I pose myself to tear the cast of wood and vine off, until I stopped myself, fearing the wrath of the doctor, Fluttershy. I know she is calm and nice, but I bet one million bits and an eternity's worth of royal feasts that underneath that is a scary monster sleeping. I imagine what a scary Fluttershy is capable off. A "we're here" takes me away from delving further into my imagination.

Looking up from my cast, I see a ruined castle. Plants sprouted out from the cracks in the castle's blue bricks. Furthermore, the roof was not nonexistent, probably worn away by decades possibly centuries of weathering. Twilight pushes the worn wooden double doors open.

**Time Skip to Nightmare Moon Battle…**

As I watched the Elements of Harmony charge up their power, I see Nightmare Moon charging up one final spell. Her spell will complete before the Elements finished. She will end the Elements and emerge victorious. I have no quarrel with Nightmare Moon taking over, so I turn to leave. However, my gut tells me to stop, and I look down at the cast that Fluttershy made for me. Feeling guilty for thinking of abandoning them when they supported me for the entire journey, I turn around and run in front of the Elements as Nightmare Moon fired. Cursing myself, I pull up a curved blue shield. My shield splits the beam of dark energy, but I felt my magic quickly draining. Looking over the beam, I see Nightmare Moon who showed no signs of running out of magic anytime soon.

_Crack!_

Snapping my eyes from the moon alicorn before me, I watch in horror as cracks started to appear in my shield. From the point of contact with the beam of magic, the cracks encroach on the edges of my shield. It shatters, magic shards evaporating into the chilly air, and the beam bullets towards me. I instinctively cover myself with my fore legs.

The beam shoots through the cast, both my fore legs, and what I think is my heart area. Burnt flesh wafts up to my nostrils. The beam ends and I stagger on my back legs, before finally collapsing. Through my blackening vision, I see the Elements finally fire their damned ray of fucking friendship at Nightmare Moon. She screams defeated. Seeing my efforts not going to waste, my vision goes completely black.

_**Bayonate: Since I am a lazy bum, I utilized time skips. I don't see any point in repeating anything that I left unchanged and you all know from watching the show. I had to rewatch the episodes because I haven't watched MLP: FiM in years. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. I would have written more, but I love my cliffhangers. Bear with me. Please, review and tell me if my writing feels repetitive.**_

_**Wild Heart1997: Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review so we can improve the story**_


	4. The Tease (Beta)

_**Bayonate: This would have been finished sooner if my friends didn't decide to have last-second-planned parties. Enjoy. Unfortunately, Wild Heart1997's computer decided to break. I will continue to post chapters, but they well all be labeled as 'beta'. This means they can be at anytime changed.**_

_** To **__**Discordant Night: I have plans for Luna. It seems I have decided to give this story a separate plot line, but I will most likely have it cross with the series plot line at times. Glad you enjoy the story.**_

**Princess Celestia's POV**

I swipe open the bedroom's curtains, letting the sun's rays shine in. I look around the guest room in the palace. My royal purple eyes rest onto the shifting form under the bedsheets. For once, it wasn't a colt that I had slept with. A groan comes from the pony occupying the bed. I grin slightly at Lodre August.

I am extremely grateful for him, since Twilight and her friends' success could be attributed to his valiant effort in protecting them. With the Elements of Harmony successfully destroying Nightmare Moon, my beloved sister returned to me. It was one of the happiest days of my life as I held my sister once more after one thousand years. It was all thanks to Lodre August that this momentous event could occur. After being freed from Nightmare Moon's magic prison and reuniting with my sister, I brought Lodre back to castle to get him properly treated for his life-threatening injuries. Miraculously, Nightmare Moon's beam missed his heart by a few millihooves, according to Doctor Band-Aid. Despite this good news, the doctor reported that Lodre's left foreleg was seriously infected, a rapid development so far in its cycle that it even left the doctor and myself shocked. The doctor strongly suggested that his leg be amputated, so it won't spread to the rest of his body. To my surprise and distress, the doctor left poor ol' me to tell poor Lodre the news.

So, here I was, staring at Lodre's waking form. The warm sun rays caress his face. Thinking that it would be a kind gesture, I leave for the royal kitchens to bring Lodre a fulfilling breakfast.

**Lodre August Creatorus' POV**

Sunlight flashes through my eyelids, forcing me up. Gasping, I look around. I see richly decorated walls covered in gold and purple engravings. In a corner, an expertly crafted oak cabinet stood in a corner. Beside it, a full body mirror with a frame of gold hung from the wall. The center of the room was occupied by a table for four along with large ornate pillows. Where I was laying was an oak four-post king-size bed. I was wrapped in rose sheets with silver stitching along the edges. Attempting to get up, I feel my left foreleg weigh me down. Looking down, I see it encased in a metal brace. After making a few more attempts to lift the limb, I let out a sigh and collapse into the mountain of soft pillows that lined the headboard.

"_Good morning, milord!_" A cheerful voice says.

"Good morning." I grumble to Seraphim Diamond through gritted teeth

"_Good morning!? GOOD morning!? How can you be having a good morning when you have been blasted by dark magic and your arm has to be amputated?_" A frantic Seraphim Platinum screams.

"What?" I reply, rubbing my forehead to calm the emerging headache caused by early morning screaming.

"_Shhhhhhhhh. You aren't supposed to tell him that!_" Diamond loudly whispers to her sister.

"_Oh, sorry. NOTHING MY LORD! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!_" says Platinum.

Not caring for what Platinum said about my leg, I ask, "So, what happened?"

"_Well, milord, after valiantly putting yourself in front of Nightmare Moon's beam and absorbing it, the Elements successfully defeated her. Surprisingly, Nightmare Moon turned out to be Princess Celestia's little sister, Princess Luna, who had been consumed by her jealously. You were then brought to the palace to recover from your injuries. Nightmare Moon missed your heart by a few millihooves, milord._" Diamond reports.

"Better if it hit my heart." I let out.

"_Well, if you really think about it, it would not have been better because Princess Celestia would have had a funeral. She would bury you in a fancy marble coffin. You would have to dig yourself out, milord._" Platinum says.

"Couldn't you two just- Bah! Nevermind!"

"_By the way, milord, when will you finally overcome your cardinal sin, Pride? I am really missing Skies White. Just a few days ago, my friends told me of new cute shy recruits who were a blast to tease._" Diamond asks.

"We go back when we go back." I say with finality.

Platinum asks, "_Didn't you learn to be a little humble by asking for help yesterday? If you keep it up, you can return to your rightful place in Skies White soon._"

I do not answer her as I think. I really wish to return to my rightful place in the heavens. I wish to be recognized as son by my fa-I mean-the Creator once more. All I have to do to achieve that is overcome my pride. How? How can I effectively and efficiently do so? Before I could venture into my thoughts deeper, a door opening seizes my attention.

It swings wide open, revealing a sunny sun goddess and a hovering silver tray over her head.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

After swinging the door open, my eyes meet an awake Lodre.

"Oh! You're awake." I say as I trot into the room.

He says, "It appears so."

"Here is some breakfast."

I pull the table from the center of the room to Lodre's side. Setting the tray down, a warm wave of comforting smells rise up. On the tray was a variety of the royal kitchen's finest pastries, as well as top-of-the-line flowers, fruits, and vegetables. Beverages fresh from the source shine colorfully in their glass pitchers. Orange juice, apple juice, bright green celery, romantic red raspberries, royal blue blueberries, carrot cake, warm bread with oats, grass sandwiches, daisies, crispy apples and the like were all there.

I watch with amusement as Lodre's eyes grew to the size of saucers and began to twinkle more than the stars at night. I let out a giggle, and his face returns to scowling.

"Have some breakfast. You need it." I say, sitting down on a comfy cushion beside his bed.

Nodding his head slightly, Lodre taps into his magic, and his horn glows softly in the sunlight. A glow envelops the glass of apple juice, but the glass fails to be lifted. Glancing up from the platter, I look at Lodre, who was sporting a tight expression. Small beads of sweat form on his forehead as he tries to lift the drink. Finally, the azure glow around his horn fades. Lodre lets out a sigh of defeat.

Hiding his eyes underneath his black bangs, he says in a low voice, "Never in my life have I been so defeated by a glass of apple juice."

I try to withhold my giggles.

**Lodre Augustus Creatorus' POV**

I hear faint giggling coming from the princess despite her attempts to hide it. I used almost all of my magic in my reserves for that blasted shield last night. I do not even have enough to pick up a stupid glass of juice. Using my hooves was out of the question, since my left foreleg was out of commission. That means there is only one way to get food… asking for help. In the back of my head, I hear the hushed squeals and screams of Platinum and Diamond. Raising my head slightly, my eyes peer through my black mane. I watch Celestia clutching her muzzle with one of her hooves as she rocked back and forth with laughter.

Lifting my chin, I let out a snort, which prompted Celestia to slowly calm down.

"Do you need my help?" Celestia asks innocently while wearing a perfect smile.

I say, "No." As I quickly look away, I spot a mischievous glitter in Celestia's purple eyes

"Are you sure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?" Celestia presses with a teasing tone. Drawing out the syllable only hardened my resolve. I would not give in! However, glancing in her direction was a huge mistake because Celestia's face was extremely close to mine! Our eyes met for a split second before I tore myself away with an emerging blush on my face. I must say those eyes were quite alluring and persuasive. Wait! No! Not giving in!

"Absolutely!" I say a little too loudly with a quiver evident in my voice.

As if she sensed my decision and my weakness, she presses further. I know because I felt her breath on my neck! Celestia now was almost entirely on the bed as she had slowly encroached on me when my head was turned.

"Absolutely sure, Lodre~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?" Celestia stresses once more as she purposely exhaled an especially strong warm breath onto my neck, which sent chills up and down my spine. My resolve slowly begins to crumble not only from Celestia's actions but also from the headache being caused by Diamond and Platinum.

"_Get away from my lord, you creep!_" Platinum screams at the top of her lungs, a command obviously directed at the sun princess now nearly on top of me

"_LICK HIS NECK! LICK HIS NECK!_" Diamond squeals, uncontrollable excitement dripping from each word. I almost could visualize Diamond holding her sister back while Platinum struggles to escape.

"_I'll OBLITERATE you! I'll snap you in half like-like-like a rock falling into the ground!_" Platinum continues.

"_GIVE IN MY LORD! GIVE IN!_" Diamond yells, adding, "_THINK OF YOUR CARDINAL SIN!_" However, I bet she just added that to persuade me to crack.

"I'll feed you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~." Celestia huskily whispers into my ear. I shiver from her words, but I physically jerked when I felt Celestia slowly blow up and down and into my ear. This mare is dangerous! UNDOUBTABLY DANGEROUS! I cannot stand it anymore! She is toying with me! ME! LODRE AUGUSTUS CREA-! Another slow assault of warm breath attacks my ears.

"Fine." I whimper. "Help me… Celestia."

Diamond lets out a piercing squeal that tore my brain apart while Platinum releases a slew of exotic curses. Unfortunately, that response did not convince Celestia to move away.

"Celestia, you can move now." I expressionlessly state to her.

"First, why did you change your mind?" Celestia asks with a light victorious smile. "Was it because I offered to feed you myself?"

I blush before sputtering out, "Wha-No! I simply realized that having a breakfast that has both parties eating allows for a better bonding experience than one with only one party able to eat." I mentally smack myself. There was no truth behind my statement, and I just dug myself into a deep hole.

Raising her eyebrow, Celestia teases, "Oh! So you are actually attempting to make friends. With one of the princesses of Equestria of all ponies! My-my-my, Lodre, you are quite ambitious if you are trying to make me your first friend! What are your plans? Do you seek something more than friendship? I wonder… Is it M-A-R-R-I-A-G-E?"

My mind is once more assaulted by squeals and vicious growls. I feel my face become hotter. This is the most embarrassing moment in my life!

"No! NO! I would never seek marriage with a royal!" I proclaim.

"You wouldn't want to marry me even if I offered!" Celestia gasps, before hiding her face behind her hooves. I hear soft sniffles emitting from her. "You must think I am ugly then!"

I mentally sweat drop. "Er. That's not what I'm saying. I think you are one of the most beautiful mares I have ever laid eyes upon. I just-"

"AWWWWWWWWWWW! You think I'm beautiful!" Celestia teases, after leaving behind her crying precious princess act. Through her obvious fake tears, her rich purple eyes were literally glittering more than a cloudless starry night, which really pulled off the precious princess look.

I sweat drop again after mentally slapping myself. "Just feed me." I mutter.

Celestia's horn glows gold as she picks up a chocolate-covered strawberry. Why chocolate-covered strawberry in the morning? I DON'T KNOW OR CARE! I'M HUNGRY! As the strawberry slowly gravitates over to me, I open my mouth to receive the delicious fruit. To my shock, it stops just out of my reach. I cast Celestia, who was grinning like a mad mare, an incredulous look.

"Request for it properly first." Celestia simply states.

I become slack-jawed. Seriously, this mare-GAH-her teasing knows no bounds. Should I give in? I don't want to give her more chances to tease me, so I make up my mind.

Hesitantly, I open my mouth to speak. "Celestia, p-please feed m-me br-breakfast…"

"Ok!" Celestia exclaims before shoving the strawberry down my throat, offering me no chance to prepare.

_Cough!_ Blasted-_cough_-mare! I collapse forward, smacking the bed with my right hoof. _Cough!_ Stupid-_cough_-tease! Witch! _Cough!_ I'll-_cough_-get you-_cough_-for this!

**20 minutes later…**

**Princess Celestia's POV**

That was a fun 20 minutes of teasing Lodre. His expressions are just so priceless and precious. It just makes me want to squeal. However now that the fun part is over, the hard part has to begin. I see Lodre dabbing the edges of mouth with a scarlet cloth napkin. My eyes fall from his face to his left foreleg in a metal brace. Yes. I will have to now tell him the news. After hundreds of years, I surprise myself with not knowing how to start. I can't recall a memory where I was placed in this situation. I guess I should start out slow.

"Hey, Lodre", I speak carefully as if I was treading on thin wire over a chasm, "you know how you injured your hoof yesterday?"

"Hmmmmmmm, yes. What of it?" Lodre says coolly.

"Well, when I took you to the doctor, we discovered that it was badly infected." I lower my head after every word. I fear his reaction. It pains me to see anypony in pain mentally and physically.

"I can't say that I'm surprised."

Instead of going slowly as I planned, I shout out at the ground, "We need to amputate your arm!"

Sweat drop. I FUCKED up so bad. Instead of easing into the news, I just smacked him with it like a downhill wagon hitting a pony. Through my cool-colored mane, I peer at Lodre. I could not read him, not that I could to begin with. Was he furious? Depressed?

"Then so be it."

Eh? Looking up, I examine his facial expression. Nothing.

"That's it? Just like that? You decide to amputate your arm so easily?" I inquire to make sure he understood his decision.

"Oh, you mean having to get my left foreleg chopped off to save the rest of the body? I totally understand." Lodre replies, and his response greatly annoyed me.

"Oh, sorry for making sure," I say irritated, before I transitioned to a softer one, "I just don't want you to make a life-changing decision so lightly."

Lodre turns and looks at me. "I won't regret this decision, Celestia."

I simply nod and begin to trot out. I cast Lodre one more glance before taking my leave.

_**Bayonate: Should I have some elaborate symbolic explanation for the amputation? Probably, but I'm too lazy to come up with it. Everyone's reviews are greatly appreciated. Please continue to review and have a great day.**_


	5. The Everfree (Beta)

_**Bayonate: Thanks to Discordant Night for his continued support as well as Lord Nitro's review. Reminder, this is still a beta version, meaning everything read in this chapter is subject to change. Plus, I have a question I want to ask y'all at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy.**_

**A Few Days Later…**

**Princess Celestia's POV**

I trot down the red carpet halls towards Lodre's room. I have been told that his amputation was difficult but a success nonetheless. Sunlight flashes over me, which causes me to look to my right. Through the paned windows, I see the hustle and bustle of Canterlot. Countless of purple tiled roofs dot the view. White-brick buildings reach for the pure blue sky. There was not a single cloud in the sky. Nothing but the bright burning sun decorates the blue canvas. I resume my trot until stopping in front of a set of double doors. To the right of the door frame, a temporary plaque labelled "Lodre August" was tacked onto the wall.

I push open the door only for a pillow to fly into my face. I hear a gasp and a body fall. As the pillow falls, I see an interesting scene. Doctor Band-Aid was trying to climb onto the master bed and pacify what appears to be a pirate Lodre. Meanwhile, two nurses were cowering in the corner, having built a fort with the furniture. Another nurse, who I assume was the one that gasped and fell, was passed out on the floor in a dramatic position. I look back up at Lodre, who was standing on the bed. With his backlegs supporting him, Lodre lifts his remaining foreleg up, which held a pillow.

"Shiver me bones, I am missing a foreleg! I will now be called," Lodre pauses dramatically and lifts his right foreleg higher, "Lodre Au-got-three-legs."

The two conscious nurses shriek in terror and pull the furniture around them closer.

"Lodre, sir, please get down. You are putting too much strain on your body." Doctor Band-Aid says as he climbs onto the bed only to be bombarded by pillows.

"We are being boarded, me maties! To your positions else we be killed and sunk." Lodre shouts as he points at the collapsed doctor who had fallen off the bed and onto the floor.

The doctor dusts himself off and jumps back onto the bed with a determined look. Unfortunately, it was not enough as the doctor was once more defeated by the pillow pirates.

"We are beating them back! Look at his crippled form, Cotton!" Lodre yells as he crushes on gold pillow in a hug, which I will assume is Cotton.

"Cotton isn't even used in pillows!" Doctor Band-Aid growls before throwing himself back onto the bed.

"The landlubber isn't finished! Fire all cannons!" Lodre screams to his pillow pirates. He quickly looks around the bed for pillows but finds he was thrown them all. "Avast! We have used all our ammunition! No matter! We shall beat them back with our cutlasses!"

Lodre removes Cotton from his hug and begins to smack the doctor with Cotton. "You will never take Lodre Aug-got-three-legs alive, you filthy son of a biscuit eater!"

Instead of trying to take Lodre down, the doctor disarms Lodre by taking away Cotton but not before falling off the bed again.

"NO, COTTON! I am now the only surviving pony of this crew! Don't worry colts, I will avenge you all! I'll be back!" Lodre dashes off the bed onto the side opposite of the doctor's. He flings open the hinged pane windows. He turns around, salutes the doctor, and jumps.

"I'LL BE BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk….!" screams Lodre as his voice slowly faded away.

"The monster is defeated!" The nurses cry out and hug each other through tears.

"By Celestia's beard!" yells Doctor Band-Aid, dashing around the bed to the windowsill. He leans out it, looking down at Lodre, who was obviously falling to his death.

I feel my eyebrow twitch a little from the doctor's comment.

"Wait, why am I levitating?" Lodre screams.

The doctor quickly turns his head and sees me. He gasps and steps back in surprise. His back hits the windowsill, which causes him to also fall out. "YOUR HIGHNESSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssss…..!"

I smack myself in the face with my hoof and catch the doctor too. From the open window, the doctor is levitated back in first. I purposely drop him hard onto the floor.

"Oomph!" The doctor grunts out.

As Lodre was brought back into the room, he shouts out, "Alas! I have been captured! I will not be able to avenge me shipmates! Argh!" He grabs his neck with his remaining foreleg and twitches around before sticking out his tongue and becoming limp.

I sigh as I put Lodre softly onto the bed. I turn to the doctor. "Well?"

Getting up, rubbing his head, and straightening his white doctor coat, the doctor replies, "It seems that Lodre has reacted strangely to the painkillers we have given him for the beginning of his recovery phase. Other than that, I need to make sure he didn't hurt himself during that scene, and I will change the painkillers we give him."

I nod and fix my crown, which had tilted due to pillow attack that I initially received. As I waited for the doctor to finish, the two conscious nurses fixed the room, while the unconscious one remained… well… unconscious.

"He seems to be fine." The doctor reports.

"Excellent!" I say. "I would like to have a word with you in your office about Lodre's recovery."

"Absolutely, your highness!" Doctor Band-Aid says with a bow.

The two nurses pick up their still unconscious coworker and follow the doctor. The doctor opens the door, and we all leave. I follow the doctor into his office while the nurses left to check inventory.

"So, what about Lodre's recovery did you wish to talk to me about, your highness?" Doctor Band-Aid inquires.

"I would like to talk about the beard you said I have." I recite slowly as I close the office door.

_Click!_ The door locks.

The doctor cowers. "Well- I- Uh-"

"You what?" I ask softly, slowly trotting towards him.

The doctor backs up into a wall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams in total terror.

**No Pony's POV**

A scream is faintly heard by the nurses. They stop a moment and look at another before quickly resuming their business.

**A Few Days Later…**

**Princess Celestia's POV**

According to the doctor, Lodre was ready for rehabilitation. The sun was just rising over the horizon. Once again, I find myself walking down the hall to Lodre's room to bring him the news and inform him the arrangements made for his complete recovery.

I open the door and this time I was not hit by a pillow. I flash Lodre, who was sitting up on the bed, a smile. A bandage was wrapped around where his left foreleg used to be.

**Lodre August Creatorus's POV**

I see the door knob turn and swing open, which revealed a smiling sun princess. Celestia crosses over to the covered paned windows, and, with a glow of her horn, the curtains are cast aside, allowing the sunlight to pour in. I raise my hoof to block the brightness. When my eyes adjusted, I let my hoof to my side, which let me take a good look at Celestia bathing in the sunshine.

Celestia just seemed to glow. Her mane shines brighter accenting the cool colors of pink, blue, and green, which all seemed to flow and mix perfectly. Her coat was as spotless as marble. Her slender neck was elegant from every angle. From an elegant neck, it smoothly transitions to a curvaceous body. It too was flawless. Despite having folded her wings, I could see her delicate feathers. They were more perfect than snowflakes, and their softness could be sensed from a mile away. My eyes travel down her form before stopping. That rear was by far the mo-

"Like what you see?" Celestia says.

Stopped in mid-thought, my eyes travel back up to her brilliant purple eyes. Celestia grins at me with a knowing look.

"Humph." I reply before turning away.

Moving away from the window, Celestia sits beside my bed. "Good morning, Lodre."

"Good morning." I mutter.

Celestia stops for a second before deeming my response satisfactory and moving on. "Well, I have come to inform you of the arrangements regarding your rehabilitation."

Rehabilitation? I don't need that! I'm perfectly fine. I can walk on my own. Sighing, I ask, "Do I have to go to rehabilitation?"

"Yes. Of course you have to."

"But I'm perfectly fine."

"No you are not."

"Here, let me show you." I get off the bed and onto my three legs. I walk a circle around the seated princess. "See. Perfectly fine." Unfortunately, as soon as I uttered those words, I fall due to the uneven distribution of weight onto my three legs. Before I fell onto my stump, Celestia picks me up with her magic and plops me onto the bed.

"Yes, Lodre. I see that you are perfectly fine. There was nothing to worry about." Celestia says sarcastically.

I feel my face flush red in embarrassment. "Just give me a few days! I'll be in tip-top shape in no time."

"No. You are going to rehabilitation whether you like it or not. Don't make me have guards monitor you."

"I am perfectly capable of helping myself!"

"You need this help!"

"No, I don't!"

Celestia fixes a glare at me that burned more than staring directly into the sun. Not wanting to feel the wrath of the sun princess. I give in, which distressed me greatly since I have been giving in a lot lately. "Fine…"

"Good. You will be going through rehabilitation in Ponyville, specifically at Fluttershy's cottage. You remember Fluttershy don't you?"

I mutter, "Yes."

"Anyway, she will be directing your rehabilitation. I heard she is quite good plus Ponyville is a friendly environment, good for your mental health."

"Great…" Oh boy…

"It should take a few weeks, but I think it will make life a little bit easier in the long run. Plus, you can improve your social skills." Celestia remarks.

"Right… Wait… Are you saying my social skills are lacking!?"

"What!?" Celestia asks in mock horror with a hoof covering her muzzle. "I would never suggest such a thing."

"But you just-ah forget it." I give up trying to argue with this mare.

"Oh one more thing, right after breakfast, we are leaving for Ponyville to drop you off." Celestia says as she gets up and walks to the door.

As she turns the corner, I yell out, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Why getting breakfast of course!" Celestia exclaims with glee.

"Oh" I mouth. I make myself comfortable and wait for breakfast. Wait… Breakfast… BREAKFAST!? The trauma from eating breakfast with Celestia a several days ago flashes through my mind. Oh no… Heavens forbid!

**Around noon…**

I watch as the lush green tops of trees fly past. Brushing my windblown mane aside, I look over my right shoulder and see Celestia humming to herself contently while a group of guardponies pulled the gold and white carriage. Another pony was in the carriage, a white unicorn. Various blue hues make up his mane though navy blue seems to be the primary color with neon azure accenting it. He wore a distinct armor set in two colors: gold and purple. I assume he is the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard. Three more guards fly around us, providing another level of security. If I still had my wings, I would be flying on my own accord instead of sitting in a damned carriage. I mean Celestia has large wings, larger than a normal pegasus' of course. So why doesn't she use them instead of being pulled around? Who knows? Ah, whatever. I look out the side of the open carriage again. Every now and then, I see weather pegasi moving clouds or popping them.

I feel the carriage slow down as we approach a soft green clearing beside a cottage. The cottage's roof was literally made up of plants. The walls appear to be made of light brown clay. As we land, the front door opens, revealing a serious white bunny, who had its paws crossed as if expressing disapproval. Behind it were various other animals looking at the descending carriage with fascination. A yellow blur bursts through them and stops at the edge of the clearing. I make out the panting form as Fluttershy.

Finally, the carriage softly settles onto the green grass.

"Your highness, we have arrived." The unicorn guard says.

"Thank you, Captain Shining Armor." Princess Celestia says as she steps off the carriage.

Shining Armor, huh? He looks average on all accounts but if he is captain I guess there is something special about him. Of course, I probably should not be judging by his appearance since I am trapped in this blasted mortal body instead of being in my true form. I can't wait for that to happen! Shining Armor steps off the carriage, and I follow suit. He takes a position on Celestia's left, right behind her. As I pass him, I glance at him. He in turn stares into my eyes and silently communicates, "I'm watching you." I stop. I could almost hear his threat.

Of all things you should be watching, Shining Armor, it should be your own back because once I get my powers back you will regret threatening a god. I direct a knowing smirk in his direction and continue my walk. I try to emit confidence to intimidate the captain through puffing out my chest and taking strong strides, but it is quite hard when I am still getting adjusted to three legs. Stopping at Celestia's side, I feel Shining's unamused glare burning into my back.

"Greetings, your highness." Fluttershy whispers while bowing her head.

"Ah. Good day, Fluttershy! How are you doing?" Celestia asks with a friendly face.

"Fine, your highness." Fluttershy replies after lifting up her head.

"The animals?"

"Oh! They are doing great, your highness. Right guys?" Fluttershy asks her animal friends that had slowly gathered around her.

A chorus of squawks, quacks, roars, squeaks, and other various animal cries greet her inquiry. The princess giggles from their response until she spots the white bunny I noticed earlier.

Celestia questions, "How about you, Angel?"

The bunny, who is apparently named Angel and somehow ended up on Fluttershy's head, just stares at the sun princess with his paws still crossed. He finally replies with a simple huff of his breath.

Celestia just laughs. "Oh, of course!" Returning her attention to the animal-loving yellow pegasus before her, Celestia says, "You got my message, yes?"

"Yes, your highness." An otter hands Fluttershy a scroll, which I assume is the message in question.

"Then, I leave Lodre in your care. I'll try to visit once per week." Celestia says as she returns to the carriage. Shining Armor follows her.

"Great." I grumble with a deadpan expression.

From her carriage, Celestia directs a stare at me. "Remember, Lodre, there is no escaping rehabilitation. Try to enjoy it."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Whatever."

Celestia just simply smiles at my response and waves. The carriage slowly lifts up into the air before speeding away in the direction of Canterlot.

**No Pony's POV**

Fluttershy helped Lodre get settled and then took him on a detailed tour of Ponyville. Lodre reacquainted himself Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. The six mares had apparently been dubbed the Mane 6, which Lodre privately thought was a ridiculous name for the group of mares. Of course there was Spike, who Lodre liked since he could tease Spike due to his general innocence. When Fluttershy and Lodre returned to Fluttershy's cottage, she prepared dinner while Angel informed Lodre the house rules that Fluttershy had no recollection of making. On the other hand, Lodre suddenly grew to fear the white bunny as Angel seemed to hold powers outside of Lodre's understanding like somehow being able to communicate the house rules to Lodre through simple gestures and sounds. After dinner and chatting, all the ponies and animals prepared for bed. After all the animals and Fluttershy were sound asleep, a three-legged form crept out of the cottage.

**Near Midnight…**

_**Bayonate: Princess Luna is in what I believe is her teenage form. It is the form she is in for the 'Luna Eclipsed' episode.**_

**Princess Luna's POV**

My dear sister has just turned in for the night. As it was now my duty to protect Equestria during the night, I prepare to leave the palace. I leap from my balcony into the cool night air. It was crispy and pleasant, offering me a fresh feeling that I have not experienced in over a thousand years. I climb into sky. I press through the grey navy clouds, feeling them cover me in droplets of frosty water. Finally, I burst through the wall of grey into the starry navy sky. With a strong flap of my wings and a shake, the droplets scatter, catching the moonlight, shining like stars, and reflecting the genuine stars in the sky. I watch the droplets fall, returning to the cloudy abyss underneath me.

Stretching my wings, I fly in a random direction. Sighing contently, I recall the wonderful events that had recently unfolded.

I was welcomed with open arms by the beloved subjects of Equestria several days ago. I expected fear and disgust, but I felt none of that. I only felt overwhelming happiness and love. I almost teared up when I was welcomed by the lovely ponies of Ponyville. I think I am about to tear up right now. Thinking further, I remember my sister introducing me to my saviors, the Mane 6. They were extremely friendly and accommodating despite my awkwardness and shyness. I am greatly indebted to them. However, according to my sister, there was another pony that I needed to meet who had nearly sacrificed himself to ensure the Mane 6's success. Experiencing the wonderful personalities of the Mane 6, I eagerly wished to meet the pony. To my dismay, my sister informed me that I could not see him because he was recovering from his injuries and his personality was quite peculiar. Not wanting to displease my sister, I listened to her and agreed to wait for the right time. Though she did inform me that the pony, named Lodre, was undergoing his recovery in Ponyville.

Returning from my thoughts, I notice that I was now near Ponyville, along its border with the Everfree Forest. I also notice a form leaving a cottage. I watch the shadow walk into the Everfree. That was strange. Why would somepony go into the Everfree Forest in the middle of the night? Naturally, I suspect something is amiss, and, since it is my duty as princess of the night to protect my subjects while they sleep without worry, I descend to investigate.

As soon as I land, a white bunny jumps me from a bush.

"Oh hi there, little bunny! What's your name?" I ask the cute creature.

He crosses his arms and huffs. Sweat drop. I somehow understand him.

"Angel? Oh, that's a nice name. If you don't mind, I am in a hurry." I say.

He points into the Everfree Forest.

"You know the pony who went into the forest. His name is Lodre August." Why did that name seem so familiar? Ah! That is the name of the pony that my sister said helped the Mane 6 save me. What is he doing?

A tug on my right foreleg causes me to look down. I see Angel tugging with a serious face while still pointing into the forest.

"Alright, Angel, come along." I pick him up and set him onto my head.

We quickly follow the hoofprints made in the mud. What was strange was that Lodre seemed to only have three legs. We continue to follow the clues until a colt's voice is heard ahead. I veer away from the trail of hoofprints and into the Everfree undergrowth. I grumble. I am going to have to clean my shoes later! Furthermore, the forest did not exactly emit a fragrant smell. I may even have to take a bath later too. Yeah. I totally need to bathe later. Pushing those issues away, I quickly sneak through the bushes and branches towards the voice. A black-maned colt with a sickly green coat comes into view through the dark plant life. Noticeably, he was missing his left foreleg and where it should have been was white bandages. Angel taps my head and nods. The pony was Lodre.

Suddenly, the pony asks, "Are we there yet?"

I freeze, fearing that I have been caught. My breathing stops as I observe my surroundings struggling to find the pony that the question was directed to. Strangely, it seems the question was directed to nopony as Lodre continued to walk and stumble his way through the forest. Angel and I continue our pursuit. We pass the old castle (Castle of the Two Sisters) and follow Lodre deeper into the forest.

_**Bayonate: I am going to make the Everfree Forest a bit more interesting. The Everfree Forest is a place of chaotic magic. This magic was released back when Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon battled. The battle resulted in a fallout of magic in the area. That area then became the Everfree Forest, where normal rules do not apply. For instance, I will give the forest the aspect of being endless. Though there are visible boundaries from the outside, on the inside, the Everfree Forest folds on itself jumping from the past to the future or flat-out bending reality. Now, that is a more interesting place than the one portrayed in the series. Why am I such a genius? Anyway, back to the story.**_

After what seemed to be a few hours of following Lodre, he finally stops at a bend in the muddy trail. Angela and I carefully sneak to the other side of the path and peer around the bend. My eyes grow wide in amazement and shock. I see a large circular marble monument divided into escalating levels. It was absolutely massive. Each level saw the monument grow taller. The space between edges of each levels was occupied by rectangular pillars that were rounded that the top. Upon closer inspection, I could barely make out carvings on the pillars and on the rounded sides of each level. A set of stairs led to the top level, which had four pillars surrounding what appears to a fountain. Why is this structure here? Why have I never seen it before? Has my sister known of its existence? All these questions flash in my mind. How come Lodre knows about it?

"So, this is the place?" Lodre whispers.

I realize he is talking to himself once more. There is something seriously different about this pony. He must be monitored. He is just too mysterious and suspicious.

_Squeak! _I snap my eyes towards the bunny on my head. Angel quickly covers his mouth, realizing that he had audibly reacted to the incredible sight before him. Quickly retuning my cyan eyes to Lodre, I see him snap his head in my direction, his eyes glowing a dangerous ice blue. I dive behind a tree with a large trunk. I can't let Lodre catch me or else he will be extra cautious with whatever he is doing! I hold my breath as I hear Lodre's hoofsteps get closer.

"Hello? Anypony there?"

I feel beads of sweat drip down my chin. My lungs burn from a lack of oxygen. A tiny breath couldn't hurt. Right? I open my mouth and intake a small breath.

_Thunk!_ _Clang!_ Suddenly, a pinkish red spearhead appears above my head, knocking my crown off. I grab the falling crown with my magic and freeze like a statue. Shit! Shit! Shit! How can he even hear that small breath over the cries of monsters in this forest, not to mention I'm 25 hooves away from him. How can he even throw a spear after suffering such a serious injury!? Shouldn't he recovering!? I feel the erratic shivers of Angel through his backlegs. Looking up, I see that the barbed spearhead had gone right between his backlegs, barely missing Angel's center mass.

"Good throw, Diamond. But it seems to be nothing."

"Thank you, milord. Are you sure, milord?" A new, very feminine voice asks.

Risking it, I peak around the edge of the tree. I see Lodre still on the muddy trail, close to the edge of the actual forest. Beside him, I see a cherry red floating apparition. A shiver of fear courses through me as I notice it had three pairs of wings. I recall from my studies a thousand years ago of celestial creatures called seraphim that had three pairs of wings. I remember reading that they were reapers of ponies. They would travel from town to town killing everypony except for a hoofful. The legends detail how they all seemed to act with a higher goal in mind, but that goal was never recognized or elaborated upon in the texts. Beside each wing minus one was a floating spear, the same as the one currently embedded in the tree.

"Milord, I am still sensing a magical signature behind that tree." The apparition says.

I withdraw behind the tree again. I physically grab my crown out of my magical grasp and press my back against the rough bark of the tree as much as I could. I hope this does the trick.

Lodre shouts out, "Ah. It's probably one of the magical wildlife. A cockatrice I bet. Don't worry about, Diamond. We have to head back soon anyway."

"I guess, milord."

"Come on! Let's go." Lodre orders. I hear Lodre turn. His hoofsteps fade as he walked away.

After several minutes, I finally release my breath and collapse onto the forest floor. Angel falls off my head onto the ground. He too was gasping for breath.

"That was close." I said in between my breaths.

Angel just nods and groans.

"I know. That thing was scary."

I fix my crown back onto my head and get up. Should I fly out? No, I will probably get spotted by that thing and get shot down. It'll be better to walk out. Yeah, that's it. Angel climbs back onto my head, and we set out.

This is crazy. A supposed mythical creature actually exists. It is absolutely dangerous! Furthermore, Lodre somehow commands one! How can somepony like him find and control a seraph!? Who is he!? Where did he come from!? All these questions swirl in my mind, producing more questions and no answers. I probably should tell my sister. Wait! I shouldn't. This matter occurred at night, so it falls under my jurisdiction. If I ask her about this, she will take this problem in her own hooves, which will only add another troublesome task to her already many tasks. I don't want to burden my sister, so I will take care of this. I can't rely on my sister too much. I nod with finality and continue walking. Eventually, Angel and I exit the forest just in time to see the sun rise over the horizon.

_**Bayonate: Well, I did not actually plan for the story to go this way, but it just all flowed out when I was writing. Hahaha. It is time for my question. Are y'all interested in me streaming the writing process? As in, you can watch and help me as I write. I think it will be fun and interesting. It will be on Picarto. Tell me through reviews or private messages or vote in the poll on my profile. Have a good day.**_


End file.
